


Propaganda

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She has the beast caged, but taming a beast always takes longer than expected. *coupled with "Point" & "Forgive and Forget and Forgotten."





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Thispairingis a Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing, which you may find in the M&MWP forum (see my profile for details).Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Don't say you want me_
> 
> _don't say you need me_
> 
> _don't say you love me_
> 
> _it's understood"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "It's no good"_

* * *

S_C_A_R_Y

at **first**

I'm sure that's how he thought of me

when we initially captured him

We didn't really need him

No

We kind of wanted him…

(Actually, _I_ wanted him)

New toys are always such

**FUN**

* * *

Greyback said we didn't need another wolf

Snape didn't want to deal with any more Weasleys

Rodolphus was severely jealous of wittle William

I saw the potential in him

Bill didn't know what to

do

He could _see_ it in my eyes

He wasn't going

to escape

That's all right

You wouldn't leave alive

* * *

Ahaha, _William_!

Look at the

werewolf

in you let loose!

A touch,

A look,

A breath

All for me, your nearest piece of

M.E.A.T

***wink***

Good thing I'm crazy enough to share your lust

* * *

Aw, poor wittle William

Pouting because he touched "filth" like me

It's fine

You'll come around

when you realize this has gone on too long

& I've become your comfort

You can't turn me away

We're tied by that little, red string

of fate

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! More Billatrix! There really isn't enough Bill/Bella out there…meaning I've gotta get writing more for them! This kinda goes with my oneshot for them, "Forgive and Forget and Forgotten" and is followed up with my other freeverse, "Point."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Again, very little to edit for this 2010 piece. On the rare occasion, it's…interesting to delve into Bella's mind.


End file.
